elementalmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:XShadow187x
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Elemental Monster Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hi XShadow187x, and thank you for allowing me to edit your wiki. I do enjoy the game, and I just really happen to like the Deities type cards a lot (not to mention the really nicely drawn cards with female pics too). XKosh Naranek77B5x 10:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) i was going to go through th eactual elemon site and rip the images. All i am able to get though is the small thumbnails. The big image will not let you save it. Here is my plan, although i have limited access to the entire card database. I am planning on taking pictures of my screen, and uploading larger card pictures. Any help with this, or a better suggestion would be great. Necronium 02:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) necronium Hey, I really think this could be the authority for Americans for this game! I'm excited to be a part of it. Some Suggestions for Card List: Everyone should go through their Card Encyclopedia and work on getting the SR, L, and R cards filled. Most people by now know the stats on the common and uncommon cards and people want to know what packs have the best cards for the decks they want to build. I filled in about half of the SR cards and have worked my way backwards on the list filling in the Legendary Cards first and so on and so forth. I use the template from XShadow187x and it works well. I haven't bothered uploading photos yet as that is more time consuming getting the pics and uploading them then just putting in stats. I don't think its a priority right now. Anyway, once again I am looking forward to the development of this Wiki and it is the first game Wiki I have contributed to. Thanks Cmhuston 15:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) PSN: fourtwentyallday Good morning, I updated the light element page and removed some vulgar page edits from some one who did not sign in, on the Thor and swamp serpent page. Later Coffinfodder 14:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I got the images off of google search on a german review site.Coffinfodder 03:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I found an image of the god cards and thought that it would be a good background for the wiki, let me know what you think. Coffinfodder 23:04, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for starting the site. I hope to work may way through all the cards I have. The Japanese page while it can be translated can sometimes does not match up perfectly, so I thought we could slowly finish up the card list in English. Let me know if there is a format you would prefer for the card descriptions. Jdan000 01:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Great site. I hope to add all the cards that I have on my encyclopedia this weekend. Plus I was able to find pictures of most cards and will add them as I go along. I just had one quick question to save someone time later on: Is there a reason that for the Family types we are not using the names listed in game? i.e. machine instead of Magic Item. I know it isn't a big deal, but I would like to keep someone from having to go behind me and clean up. Again, great wiki. I'll confirm where the pics came from before I post any. Also i created a card format section (http://elementalmonster.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Format) since you are an administrator could you go and turn it into a new layout? That way all cards will be in the same format. Thanks again Swarren80 02:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello XShadow187x and thanks for putting together this wiki! I'm hoping to keep adding pages in my spare time but before I continue I wanted to ask about a formatting issue; When I created my first page (King Whale) I used the existing template that you provided. But when the page was submitted it didn't turn out quite like the others; specifically, how do you get the names of the attacks to replace the words Attack 1, 2, etc.? Or get the fields to say No Reverse, No Ability, etc. instead of leaving the field blank? I tried looking through the help files but it was a bit much. Thank you! :) Sophrosync 09:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Sophrosync Hey, what's up? I've been editing some pages and I believe I reached the perfect layout. Check this out: http://elementalmonster.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Slime http://elementalmonster.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Slime The problem is that I already created some pages (Chimera, Centaur Knight, Redcap and Gargoyle, to be exactly) using your Card Style, and now I'm not able to edit them back to normal. Could you delete them so I could create them again using the layout I said earlier? Thanks! I'm out, then :/ I don't see any fun in creating a Wiki about a card game if we can't use the card images. I don't get it... the pictures of the cards and the images from their site are the same. Plus, we are putting the illustrator name on the page. We can also make something like "I do not own and did not make any of these cards illustrations. All rights reserved to Hudson", etc Boybadvic Hay XShadow187x nice work keep it up, ill share the info i can, just ignore my spelling and grammar lol feel free to edit. This game needs more recognition and deserves a lot more credit. If they made this like ff graphics and kept the game play it would be one epic online game! Hudson only licenses the images they do not own them. If you post the images it will violate the artist's right to their work. MDavis6565 Boybadvic Adding art, i did a bit of a muck up can some one clean this up between Otherworldly Visitor and Legendary Dragons. Im new to wiki so not sure how to do it. I dont mind doing images i got a few skills at those and prety sure can do a good job, is using art that big of a deal? Well we already have used some of it as background shows lol may be we just need to state the artist under the pictures and that should be enough, the art for these cards are on hudson website so they must have some sort of right for them, but if you want me to stop just let me kno.